


Neon Drinks

by promiscuouslyCaliginous



Series: ALICE IN WONDERLAND AU [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice in Wonderland AU - Fandom
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Don't threaten me with a good time, F/M, Gay ASF, Hickeys, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Other, by that i mean sex, cas and des totally had sex, drunk asf, hes 19 so we'll let it slide, implications of "adult situations", it's based off a group takeover, more to come in this universe, neon lights, partially underaged?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promiscuouslyCaliginous/pseuds/promiscuouslyCaliginous
Summary: When Cassiel wakes up in the wrong bed (again) he makes his way through the apartment, remembering the happenings of the drunken night before.





	Neon Drinks

Alright, alright.  
Alright, alright  
Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though!  
It's a hell of a feeling though!  
Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though.  
It's a hell of a feeling though.

Who are these people?  
I just woke up in my underwear,  
No liquor left on the shelf.  
I should probably introduce myself-?

 

Deep in the city, a young man wakes up in someone else’s apartment. He blinks as he sits up, the thick blanket slipping off of his bare chest. Do not be alarmed, he has woken up in this apartment before. It’s just Desmond’s, though the man himself is nowhere to be seen in the room. He looks down at his skin to see his chest and torso littered in marks. Are those bruises or hickeys? A concerning discovery. He would have to ask the elder man once he can see past his hands. And once he can get up to close the damn blinds. He’s going blind, himself with this headache. 

 

You shoulda' seen what I wore!  
I had a cane and a party hat.  
I was the king of this hologram,  
Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand.

 

Shed on the floor is a suit jacket and a pair of dress pants, along with Desmond’s dear hat and- confusingly so- a guiled cane, its handle laden with carving and small stones. Where the hell did that come from? He spots his phone on the bed table and pulls it over, wincing as he feels the pull in his thighs and back. That explains the marks, he guessed. He unlocks it and the first thing to come up is an image, himself stood upon a bar top, the neon lights behind him shining, acting as a spiraling halo around his bubblegum pink hair. Upon his head is sat that very same Hatter’s hat, the cane sat in his hands as a drunkenly regal expression casts over his slight features. Oh Jesus, who even took this picture? Surely it was one of the other three he took with him at the beginning of the night. Knowing the angle and how crooked the camera is, he would think it be Hugh or Alice.

 

Memories tend to just pop up.  
Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves,  
Five-thousand people with designer drugs.  
Don't think I'll ever get enough (don't think I'll ever get enough)

 

His face pales as he flips through his pictures, seeing people he only now begins to remember. A bald man with a curling snake tattoo, a vibrant woman sat upon a sign in the city’s streets, a crooked picture of Desmond and himself, a drunken- but honest- grin on the both of their faces. He briefly remembers pulling Des closer by the crook of his arm, grinning as he took the picture with that toothy smile of his. In the back he can see Hugh on a table in the background, Alice looking exasperated as she attempts to pull him down by the pant leg. That earns a pained chuckle as he closes his phone and sets it back down. 

 

Champagne, cocaine, gasoline,  
And most things in between.  
I roam the city in a shopping cart!  
A pack of camels and a smoke alarm.

 

The alcohol. Oh, the alcohol they consumed that night would be beyond what they ever had, and ever would again. They learned a lot that night, and thanks to the influence of laughter and champagne and, when the champagne ran out, the cocktails they found in the multiple bars they trekked through. They saw things they hadn’t before, explored the city they lived in, and experienced new people and effects. 

 

This night is heating up,  
Raise hell and turn it up.  
Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe".  
Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time!

 

The hell they raised that night would stay with the bartenders and patrons of the establishments as long as they may be open. The reminders they left, both physically on the streets and bars, and in the memories and minds of the patrons. Thankfully, no charges or property damage would be reported. That they know of.

 

It's a hell of a feeling though  
It's a hell of a feeling though  
Alright, alright  
It's a hell of a feeling though  
It's a hell of a feeling though

What are these footprints?  
They don't look very human like  
Now I wish that I could find my clothes  
Bedsheets and a morning rose

 

The young man grimaces as he sits up fully, scanning the room for the regular clothing he knows he has kept especially for this reason. He sighs when he can’t find them, he swings his legs over the side of the bed and tucks the thinner bed sheet around his waist, tying it neatly. It drags on the ground as he limps out of the room, legs burning and shaking with exhaustion. 

 

I wanna wake up  
Can't even tell if this is a dream  
How did we end up in my neighbor’s pool?  
Upside down with a perfect view?  
Bar to bar at the speed of sound  
Fancy feet dancing through this town  
Lost my mind in a wedding gown  
Don't think I'll ever get it now  
(Don't think I'll ever get it now)

 

He wanders through the apartment, silent but for the gentle pitter-patter of his bare feet on the wooden flooring. He can see the light streaming out of a window, its brightness rendering him surprised to how late it truly was. It’s at least past noon by now. He gets a pang in his stomach that sends him reeling, queezy and hungry. 

They moved through bars that night like a child moves through toys in a session of play, taking a drink or more before dancing through the streets to another bar down the block. It’s a wonder none of them died, being hit by a car. 

 

Champagne, cocaine, gasoline  
And most things in between  
I roam the city in a shopping cart  
A pack of camels and a smoke alarm  
This night is heating up  
Raise hell and turn it up  
Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe"  
Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time

I'm a scholar and a gentleman  
And I usually don't fall when I try to stand  
I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt  
But I make these high heels work

 

He spots a pair of silver stilettos by the door as he wanders into the kitchen, finding the man himself in front of the stove. Desmond hums as he cooks, swaying gently. Seems he can hold his liquor just fine, the lucky bastard. Cas gives a sigh of relief and waddles his way over quietly, wasting no time in wrapping his lanky arms around Desmond’s waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Desmond chuckles as he offers him a gentle, “Morning, love.” His only response is a soft nuzzle and a whine, earning a louder laugh. 

Desmond turns in his hold and wraps his arms around the smaller man, content to pet his hair gently and consolingly. After a moment or two (or three or four) he parts, ushering Cas to the table so he can feed him some proper hangover food. 

 

I've told you time and time again  
I'm not as think as you drunk I am  
And we all fell down when the sun came up  
I think we've had enough

 

The foursome had stumbled down the street just as the sun was starting to peak over the rooftops, giggling and parting ways as they came to Hugh and Desmond’s apartments. They had agreed to this before, they couldn’t have Queeny picking them up again. 

 

Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though,  
It's a hell of a feeling though.  
Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though,  
It's a hell of a feeling though.

 

The pair of them eat quietly, spare soft grumbling about what they remember from the night before. Des, with his voice like silk, and Cas with his voice rough with old scars and exhaustion. Cas shares his pictoral findings, and together they begin to piece together exactly what happened. Tomorrow, perhaps, they would meet up with the other two to see what mementos the night left them. 

 

Champagne, cocaine, gasoline,  
And most things in between.  
I roam the city in a shopping cart,  
A pack of camels and a smoke alarm.  
This night is heating up!  
Raise hell and turn it up.  
Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe".  
Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time.


End file.
